Bajo la lluvia
by audeskitty2000
Summary: Durante una tarde de lluvia, dos jóvenes entrenadores Pokémon, Alan y Mairin, intentan jugar con las maravillosas criaturas de su mundo bajo la tormenta, y dicha actividad actividad desencadenará otras donde la pasión y amor de ellos serán protagonistas...


Sólo un lemoncirijillo en español… y bueno para evitar controversias, la edad de Alan es de 20 y Mairin 16… es Marissonshipping que esperabas XD

Días… semanas… meses… hasta años. Tres años de experiencias inolvidables, un conjunto de aproximadamente 1000 días, cada uno, con un acontecimiento cotidiano que si bien, su cerebro no era capaz de procesar y recrear todas esas memorias, desde luego que sí podía recordar aquellos que él mismo, según su juicio valorativo, eran memorables y especiales. Con cierta nostalgia remasterizaba en su mente esos "cortometrajes" pasados de su vida, que reavivaban todas sus hazañas, todos sus propósitos, todos sus actos, que hayan sido buenos o malos, daba por hecho que habían pasado. Filosofando acerca de su existencia, de sus cometidos, en todo lo que se había involucrado… reflexionaba mientras miraba el cielo pintado de nubes, con algún que otro cúmulo devorando los últimos rayos solares y tapando el gran lucero centellante. La fresca brisa hacía desprender las gotas de rocío de las hojas de césped para humectar la piel del rostro del chico; parecía realmente inmerso en un mar de pensamientos profundos. No era como si fuera la primera vez que el muchacho tomara una actitud seria cuando se autoanalizaba. Más que analizarse a sí mismo, se criticaba, por todos los males pasados en los que se había envuelto sin conocimiento alguno.

¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Qué gané con hacer eso? Esas sólo eran unas cuantas interrogantes que él se cuestionaba, no concentraba su atención en ninguna otra cosa más que encontrar la respuesta a dichas preguntas. Odiaba esas tardes que parecían completamente tranquilas, y que él mismo las hacía hostigosas. No se perdonaba por todos los errores que marcaron su vida, que lo condenaban a castigarse y sentirse como una terrible persona, por hacerse sufrir a sí mismo y a otras personas. ¿Y todo para qué?

Únicamente su mano recargada en su rostro significaba algo de alivio, o un refugio para ocultar su inminente vergüenza. Lo ponía de mal humor, hasta el ruido de los Pokémon jugando y rugiendo en el campo lo molestaban. Un pequeño Azurill se acercó al chico para invitarlo a jugar, lanzándole un diminuto chorro de agua para animarlo, lo cual ocasionó un efecto contrario, y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al mamífero acuoso. El pequeño reconoció el enfado y se alejó, volviendo a su estanque a chapotear con sus amigos. Lucía como si el estrés del varón difícilmente desaparecería con el pasar del tiempo, que nada ni nadie lograría quitarlo. Los estratos celestes cubrían el cielo, el viento que llegaba se convertía en una ráfaga moderada de aire, las radiaciones del Sol se opacaban y desaparecían. El cambio de clima empeoró el humor de Alan, vaya que tenía casi todo en su contra… casi todo.

-¡Alan! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!-

¿De dónde provenía tal vocecita chirriante, aguda y que cualquiera que la escuchase quedaría desequilibrado? Pues, el ojiazul sería una excepción, por alguna acción milagrosa, oír que alguien le había llamado levantó su ánimo y autoestima tan rápido. Aunque, ese "alguien" ya le conocía. Oh, sí que la conocía. Manon era su nombre. La única que era capaz de desaparecer las angustias del chico, con simplemente escuchar su voz, sin importar lo poco melodiosa que ésta fuera. Giró su cabeza para toparse con su figura, situada cerca del estanque, divirtiéndose con los Pokémon que la rodeaban, junto a su Flabébé, haciendo algunas señas para incitar al varón a acompañarla. Se veía tan agraciada con su perfecta sonrisa, que despedía una risueña energía sana, liberadora de toda tensión. Ella era la persona que instantáneamente levantaba su interés por continuar con su vigor todos los días.

Cuando Alan entrenaba con sus Pokémon en algún lugar apartado, Manon estaba ahí. Cuando el Profesor Sycamore confiaba al muchacho para adentrarse a una nueva misión, Manon estaba ahí junto a él. Todas las mañanas en las que él se levantaba para ir a desayunar, y descubría una enorme nube de humo esparciéndose en la cocina, Manon estaba allí también, intentando remover la comida quemada con ayuda de su Pokémon, Chespie. Las veces en las que el chico enfermaba por alguna causa, cerca de él se hallaba Manon, para cuidarlo, alegrarlo y encargarse de arroparlo. Hubo cierta ocasión en la que la chica cogió una severa fiebre, por lo que Alan se dio la tarea de atenderla. Los días en los que ella se mantenía enferma eran los más tristes y aciagos. Verla tendida en una cama, con los ojos decaídos, piel algo pálida, con su cabello desarreglado, no era común observarla así, y él hacía hasta lo imposible para recuperar su naturaleza activa y dichosa. Era irónico el hecho de que, siendo fechas pesimistas y grises, durante uno de esos días había ocurrido algo fascinante. Una vez, en la que él se situaba justo a su lado, alimentándola, dándole cucharadas de sopa caliente, al terminar de comer, ella puso su mano derecha sobre la del entrenador, lo miró tiernamente, con una linda sonrisa, que rejuvenecía su ser, e iluminó el semblante triste del lugar, y sobretodo el de Alan. De repente, una fuerza electromagnética los unía lentamente, una atracción etérea, sus miradas chocaban con tal intensidad que por sí solas se llamaban. Una vez lo suficientemente cercas, rozaron con finura sus narices curiosas, se olfateaban entre sí, incitando a juntar sus labios, a probarse, a degustar de sus pieles labiales, una emoción de deseo. Los frotaron tímidamente, con poca precisión y algo de torpeza. Pero al final de cuentas, se besaron. Y no hubo reproche o explicación alguna, sólo confortables vistazos. Al día siguiente, Alan se contagió de fiebre. Por otro lado, Manon se recuperó y le correspondió asistirlo ahora.

En conclusión, Manon estuvo siempre alerta y actuaba con mucha afinidad cuando estaba con él; mentiría si afirmara no sentir afecto por la pelirroja. Por supuesto que la quería. Ella era una fuerte motivación para el muchacho, una razón por la cual había luchado por mucho tiempo, cada acción que realizaba, cada labor, todo lo que él efectuaba, lo ejecutaba pensando en ella... ¡Ahí estaba su respuesta!

Una vez encontrada, el chico abrió sus ojos, y contempló de nuevo a la fémina… su imagen mujeril relucía a un ángulo perfecto a visualizar, entreteniéndose brincando y cargando a varios de los Pokémon, soltando risas contagiosas, por algún motivo le hacía sonreír tanto. Su contemplación fue interrumpida por una gota de agua que cayó del cielo, justo entre sus cejas, y más adelante caerían diminutas gotas de lluvia más en todo su cuerpo acostado, y en todo el terreno. La grácil tormenta posibilitó aún más la diversión entre la mayoría de los Pokémon del lugar, resbalando y salpicando con los charcos que originaba el agua desplomada en el suelo. El muchacho optó por levantarse y sacudirse los restos de hierba y lodo de su espalda. Manon lo vio parado y se aproximó hacia él para agarrar su brazo y llevarlo a jugar; Bebé se aferró a la pierna del chico para sujetarlo y jalarlo hacia el estanque, donde la mayoría de los Pokémon se encontraban correteando en la llovizna.

-¡Vamos Alan, juguemos bajo la lluvia!- Exclamaba la joven entusiasmada; era tan similar a aquella vez en que ella lo inducía a que bailaran juntos, cómo olvidar eso. Sus orbes castaños, su rostro emisor de una luz blanca apoyada de su clara piel, su sonrisa… ¡eso lo mataba! ¿Cómo no decirle "sí" a esa criatura benevolente, valiosa y bella, que lo domaba, con esa carita de ángel, cómo negarle? Nada, no podía, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que ella quisiera.

-Vamos.- Enunció el entrenador, con serenidad, pero íntimamente feliz y ufano, se dejaba halar por la pelirroja, junto con su Pokémon tipo hada. Lo guiaban hacia el estanque, el mismo Azurill que trató de animarlo saltó hacia el ojiazul; el joven lo atrapó y el Pokémon le lanzó otra rociada de agua de manera amigable. Se apreciaba un ambiente animado y lleno de regocijo, Manon corría persiguiendo a los pequeños mamíferos, mientras Alan se entretenía con un Linoone. Por ratos, el varón rotaba su mirada en la entrenadora, la contemplaba, viéndola trotar, moviendo su cuerpo agraciado, la ropa mojada que tenía resaltaba su complexión esbelta y femínea, un cuerpo de mujer jovial. En muchas ocasiones ese cuerpo había despertado en Alan un denso antojo carnal; si bien el joven podía controlarlo, era evidente que a veces le suscitaba algunos inconvenientes, especialmente en las horas nocturnas. No se consideraba alguien con sanidad cada vez que pensaba en ella de esa manera, eran para él errores garrafales, se prometía a sí mismo jamás cometerlos de nuevo, pero resultaba imposible. Sin embargo ese no era el verdadero problema, su deseo emocional era muchísimo más fuerte que el apetito corpóreo que ella le avivaba, necesitaba de ella, ya no quería una sencilla convivencia amistosa y de compañerismo, presentía poder llegar a más, ansiaba decirle lo mucho que le importaba, que la apreciaba, que la necesitaba… lo mucho que la amaba.

Manon notó que el chico estaba algo absorto, por lo que corrió apresurada hacia él para alentarlo, pero su prisa hizo que sus pies deslizaran sobre un charco de lodo adyacente a Alan, asustando al Linoone que estaba con el muchacho, cuya reacción fue huir después del desplome de la acelerada muchacha. Afortunadamente, el varón tenía excelentes reflejos para atrapar a la pelirroja con sus brazos, evitando que lleve consigo un terrible golpe. Lo "incómodo" del caso era que Manon había caído encima del ojiazul, posicionando sus brazos entre las extremidades de su compañero; sus piernas sobre las de él; sus caderas juntas… y sus rostros, sonrojados, un calor imprevisto los recorrió internamente.

-A-Alan, perdón, yo…- Repetía algo agobiada y sobretodo avergonzada, podía verse demasiado fastidiosa y desagradable arriba del chico. Completamente contrario a ella, Alan más bien se sentía confortable, grato, y especialmente complaciente, sus brazos estaban muy bien asegurados en la delgada cintura de la apenada jovencita, difícilmente se despegarían de ésta. Manon intentó pararse, sin embargo las extremidades de quien yacía tumbado en el mojado césped no accedían su liberación, abrazándola estrechamente. Uno de ellos abandonó la espalda de la ojicastaña para tomarla de la barbilla; el pulgar del joven masajeaba suavemente el mentón de la muchacha, enrojeciendo aún más sus pómulos, se retorcía considerablemente para tratar de huir, hasta que un beso por parte del varón detuvo por completo sus movimientos. Ella veía venir dicha acción, no pudo resistirse a tal atrevimiento plasmado en esa posesión de labios, el cómo se movían despaciosamente, sus estímulos la imponían a corresponder, y así fue. Poco a poco la decencia del beso desaparecía para ser sustituida por un sentimiento que desataría un exceso de tentaciones que enardecerían sus sentidos: la lujuria. La lluvia arreciaba conforme los jóvenes aceleraban sus acciones; Manon sujetó la mandíbula del chico con sus manos, intentando potenciar el besuqueo, mientras que él agarraba firmemente su cintura con ambos brazos. Los Pokémon pasaban despistados alrededor de ellos buscando algún escondite que los protegiera del aguacero. Los adolescentes continuaban, prolongaron el beso a tal grado de que les faltase el oxígeno y forzar una mínima separación para respirar. Alan y Manon contenían una combustión íntima que llegaba a agradar así como a crecer y desarrollarse, como si ésta borrara toda clase de pureza en sus cuerpos, se deseaban mutuamente, y aquella ignición era reforzada por la opresión emocional y sentimental del muchacho. El joven lentamente bajó su mano izquierda para colocarla en el muslo de la fémina; ella soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir el tacto acogedor de la palma de su compañero, lo cual lo provocó, y quiso ir un poco más lejos tocando el glúteo derecho, amasando su parte carnosa y redondeada. Pero esta vez Manon no sintió mucho bienestar ante el roce, más bien la timidez la invadió por completo, debía poner un alto al varón antes de que las cosas lleguen a mayores.

-Alan, Alan…- Parecían inútiles sus llamados, su viril compañero estaba plenamente sumergido en seguir con el magreo, consiguiendo lamer el cuello de la chica instintivamente sin revuelo alguno, solamente actuaba adaptado a su naturaleza. Por más plácidas que fueran sus caricias, estaba consciente de que quizá estaban cometiendo un error y una falacia, pues ella no se creía codiciada por el hombre que, en secreto, apreciaba bastante, por ello era conveniente alejarse a como dé lugar.

-¡Alan basta!- Exclamó la ojicastaña alzando su cabeza y mirando al chico de manera extenuada. El aturdido y agitado muchacho reconoció ese vistazo: se había exaltado de más, lo que causó que ella se abrumara y tratara de zafarse de él. Además, el agua caída proveniente de la lluvia casi alcanzaba los oídos del chico, por consiguiente lo mejor era levantarse e ir a refugiarse dentro del laboratorio.

-Debemos irnos.- Dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente, evadiendo la mirada del chico. Ella procedió a irse caminando, se sentía terriblemente apenada por lo que había pasado recientemente, lo único que quería hacer en esos instantes era encerrarse en su cuarto y tomar un baño.

-Manon… ¡Manon!- La nombrada no respondió, únicamente apresuró sus pasos hasta perderse de la vista del entrenador. El chico refunfuñó en su interior, no obstante, sí que debía irse, la tormenta amenazaba con volverse voraz, así que fue adentro del laboratorio para instalarse en su habitación.

Manon entró a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de golpe, despertando a su Chespin que se encontraba dormido en su cama. Por suerte el edificio se encontraba solitario por la ausencia del Profesor Sycamore y de sus asistentes, quienes fueron a atender asuntos externos de investigación. El muchacho alcanzó a oír aquel azote proveniente del cuarto de quien parecía algo traumada. Y ese tortazo también lo había resentido su corazón. ¡Cielos! ¿Enserio tan terrible persona era él? Necesitaba darle una ingeniosa explicación del por qué sucedieron las cosas, por qué actuó de esa forma, qué le motivó a su atrevimiento. Probablemente no era el mejor momento para decírselo, pero ella tenía que saberlo de una vez. Tanto tiempo compartido juntos, era absurdo seguir con una amistad normal, común y habitual, pues, ese contacto erótico que ambos propiciaron no era una simple "casualidad", estaba seguro de que ella también le correspondía, y tenía que hacerle sacar ese afecto escondido, por más complicadas que pareciesen las circunstancias. Se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para limpiarse y refrescarse a sí mismo, tanto física como espiritualmente. Su Charizard recostado en las alfombras le ofrecía compañía fuera del portón sellado del sanitario, quien recibía todos los cotilleos abstraídos de la mente del varón, tratando de simular una conversación adecuada para exponerla a Manon; el agua caída de la regadera se escurría en la piel del joven fortaleciendo sus aptitudes aclaratorias, aunque, por supuesto, el temor al rehúso, la negación, y todos los sentimientos negativos que le dificultaban sus propósitos estaba aún presentes, debía ser más inteligente y no dejarse vencer por el miedo.

Algo muy semejante ocurría con la ojicastaña, presagiaba que Alan llegase a verla de nuevo para clarificar las cosas, no quería recurrir a ignorarlo otra vez. Y tenía que ser sincera, arduamente dejaría en el olvido las conmovedoras caricias que Alan puso en su cuerpo, las recordaba como una experiencia afable, pero… ¿por qué había pasado? ¿Era apropiado haber seguido? Las dudas no le dejaban disfrutar de su baño, haciéndola tallar fuertemente su piel con el estropajo cubierto de jabón, quitándose las manchas de barro y algunas hojas. Ah, pero aquellos roces varoniles impresos en su tez no los eliminaría.

-Chespin- Ches.- Bufó el compañerito mamífero de Manon, comprendía bien los sentimientos de su entrenadora, escuchándola sentado en el inodoro del sanitario.

-Ay Chespie, no sé qué debo hacer, Alan es muy lindo, pero quizá lo que pasó fue sólo un accidente…- Argumentaba la chica, pero no estaba del todo convencida de que aquel encuentro se tratara de algo erróneo, saberse deseada por Alan era algo que le gustaba al mismo tiempo que le aterraba, aunque podría hablar con él para esclarecer todas sus inquietudes, honestamente, su pavor la sucumbía a ocultar su sensibilidad. Al terminar de asearse, salió de la regadera para secarse bien. Casi al mismo tiempo, Alan también había dejado el lugar para tomar algo de ropa de sus cajones con la toalla puesta y vestirse. El Pokémon alado hizo arder y engrandecer la flama de su cola para llamar la atención del chico; él comprendió el gesto de su Pokémon, así como el lagarto encendía su propio fuego con facilidad, el entrenador debía conseguir hacer arder su propia llama de pasión con la mujer que conquistó todo su ser, que lo hacía débil y lo dominaba por completo, la mujer que adoraba.

Mientras, el Pokémon planta pasaba las prendas a su dueña, estaba algo apresurada en ponerse su ropa y salir del baño, pese a su incólume pánico, sentía algo de ansiedad por conocer si su presentimiento se convertiría en un hecho. Pareciese como si tanto ella como él se transmitiesen aquellas emociones, pues bien que ambos las percibían; la afinidad de sentir sus corazones ardientes, palpitando consecutivamente, una emoción sincronizada y realzada por un desasosiego temporal y habitual en sus almas. Cuando la joven abandonó su cuarto de baño junto a su Chespin, abrió las cortinas de las ventanas, mirando la inacabable lluvia, viendo cómo cada gota patinaba sobre el cristal, cómo cada filamento de pasto era impactado por el agua… la escena de ese panorama llegó a tranquilizarla. El reflejo de la ventana produjo luego una animación que alteró los nervios de la muchacha: la puerta de su cuarto abría lentamente, y de ésta entró Alan. Efectivamente, acertó su suposición.

-Hey, Manon.- Saludó el ojiazul, su intención no era actuar con formalidades, era evidente que ambos debían soltar todo lo que tenían guardado tanto tiempo en sus adentros, y qué mejor momento que el que se les presentaba. Ella alzó un poco su cabeza para escuchar al varón, mas, todavía no contaba con la suficiente osadía para verlo.

-Lo que ocurrió en el jardín…- Fue interrumpido por el ruido que causó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse cuando el Chespin de Manon decidió dejar a ambos entrenadores discutir a solas. Y el muchacho prosiguió.

-¡Lo que pasó no fue un accidente!- Clamó en un tono firme que declaraba su determinación, y no mentía, él simplemente estaba ejerciendo libremente sus emociones. Esa exclamación produjo que la pelirroja levantara aún más su cabeza, bastante conmovida, a la vez de que le dio la audacia para preguntar la razón de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dices que no lo fue? No existe otra explicación.- Refutó la chica, resistiéndose a voltear a ver al joven. Aunque era un sencillo guión de vocablos la conversación que sostenían se volvía algo tensa.

-Pues…- Se dio unos segundos para tomar aire y llenarse de valor.

-¡Porque te amo!- Gritó lo preciso para dejar en claro lo que sentía por ella… Manon, en el óptimo segundo en que esa oración entró por sus oídos como ondas sonoras que inmediatamente fueron procesadas hasta llegar a sus tímpanos para hacerlos vibrar y dirigirlos a su cerebro para captar la información que contenía el mensaje, abrió notablemente sus pupilas, no se cansaba de repetir una y otra vez esa frase en su cabeza, jamás había pensado lo maravilloso que se sentía oír tan magníficas palabras. "Te amo" no era un dicho cualquiera, y Alan lo había exclamado de una manera sumamente honesta que resultaba imposible buscar alguna evidencia monótona en su afirmación, nunca esperaría que alguien se lo dijera, y menos de un individuo como él. La pelirroja sencillamente no podía creer lo que había escuchado, volteó ligeramente su cabeza hacia él, todavía sin hacer contacto visual, su cara decía todo, sus mejillas rosadas y pupilas brillantes revelaban su sonrojo. Alan se encontraba en situaciones auténticas, pero con un intrépido interés en intentar sacarle plática a Manon. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, él se acercó hacia la entrenadora y rodeó con ambos brazos su cintura, propinando un abrazo cálido, que encendía cada una de las células que conformaban el cuerpo de su ahora aprisionada compañera.

-¿Tú me amas?- Enunció el varón con un tono bastante dulce a los oídos de la muchacha; sentir su agradable espiración cosquillear las paredes de su oreja era excesivamente exquisito, rara vez conseguía ver a Alan actuar de manera tierna y adorable con ella, y esta vez, lo sentía realmente decisivo a mostrarse de esa forma. Eso era muy encantador. Desde luego, la interrogativa de Alan no pasó desapercibida en su proceso auditivo, y tenía que responder a esa pregunta. Y sí, ella quería al muchacho de una manera tal, que disfrutaba enormemente tenerlo allí, rodeando su cintura y escuchar sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones de su nariz, podía decirle que lo amaba, aunque prefería esperarse un momento más para hacérselo saber, debido a que la imperiosa tensión sexual del lugar era incuestionable, y quería saber a qué más estaba dispuesto Alan a hacer para ella. El joven aferraba sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha, la encaminó lentamente hacia el muro, a un lado de la ventana, arrinconándola.

-Te adoro Manon, con todo mi ser y mi corazón, si nunca hubieses aparecido en mi vida, seguiría siendo infeliz, gracias a ti yo soy feliz. Te amo.- ¡Por Arceus! ¿Cómo lograba él hacerle sentir tantos Butterfrees en su estómago con tan sólo hablar? Así podía llegar a ser Alan únicamente por verla a ella sonreír tan complacida por sus declaraciones sinceras, sabía que a la chica le gustaba escucharlas, si Alan quería podía ser muy romántico y dulce, todo por ella.

-Oh, Alan.- Musitó la joven, y giró su cabeza para toparse de una vez con la mirada del varón. Sus luminosos iris azules centelleaban ante los hermosos ojos avellanos y castaños de la fémina, se acercaban poco a poco para cerrar sus párpados y unir nuevamente sus labios, besándose tímidamente; ella apoyó sus manos en las del muchacho, alargando e intensificando el besuqueo.

-Manon… mi hermosa niña… mi mujer…- Murmuraba aquel ser varonil, tan perdido y definido en un estado de euforia enorme, cortando el beso y ahora posando sus labios en el cuello de la pelirroja, aprisionándola en la pared mientras juntaba su abdomen con la grácil espalda de la chica; apretaba con fuerza su mano izquierda con la suya, brindándole seguridad a su razón de vivir. ¡Oh, cuánto amaba a esa jovencita a quien había conocido tan casualmente, que antes sus oídos rogaban porque callara su estrepitosa e irritante vocecita! Y ahora, no podía existir sin escucharla, como cuando gritaba su nombre con entusiasmo cada vez que le surgían dudas respecto al mundo. ¡Qué hermosa era! En ese momento disfrutaba sus quejidos de placer; introdujo su brazo derecho en la blusa de Manon, subiendo peligrosamente a su pecho, desde luego claro, su terca boca ascendía también hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando un nítido hilo de saliva por todo su pescuezo hasta su mandíbula.

-¿Me permites?- Cuestionó a la muchacha, esta vez tomaría en cuenta la autorización de su compañera para lo que sea que él deseara ejecutar en ella.

-Haz lo que tú quieras.- Le contestó con una pilla y seductora sonrisa, con eso Alan ya no ocupaba preguntar cada vez que quisiera tocar su cuerpo, por ende, la mano adentrada en la camisa de la muchacha rozó ligeramente el seno izquierdo cubierto con la copa de tela fina de su sujetador. Aunque fuese tenue, aquel rozón hizo salir un placentero gemido de Manon. Los dedos del varón jugueteaban por encima de la prenda, endureciendo las areolas de la chica, provocando que respirara inquietamente.

-Hazlo Alan.- Suplicó la ojicastaña, su petición fue complacida por el chico, feliz de haber oído su demanda; sin preámbulos se apoderó de su pecho diestro, lo oprimía con tal exquisitez, que para el ojiazul resultaba difícil soltar tan linda colina; no era grande ni abultada, mucho menos exagerada, era pequeña y muy suave al tacto, excelente para él, pues el entrenador no podía exigir un cuerpo voluminoso a alguien que para él ya era perfecta así como era. Manon no paraba de gemir ante el deleitable masaje que Alan propiciaba a sus pechos.

-¿Te gusta?- Susurró al oído de la joven.

-¡Me encanta!- Exclamó ella, sí que el muchacho sabía cómo hacerla sentir tan plácidamente bien con cada movimiento que realizaba sobre su busto, sobre todo cuando pellizcaba levemente los botoncillos mamarios de ésta.

-¡Mmm!… ¡Ah!- Gritaba agudamente al sentir el toqueteo de Alan, deseaba que ese gozo fuera más intenso y estimulante. El varón decidió seguir explorando un poco más, esta vez quiso investigar qué tan bien se sentía la zona inferior, restringida y más guardada de su compañera. Esa búsqueda fue concedida a su mano zurda, acariciando y bajando por el abdomen de la chica, dejando un cálido camino en su recorrido, las yemas de sus dedos abrieron con facilidad la entrada de su pantalón. Aunque probablemente Manon supiera qué era lo que Alan preparaba hacer, él aún no estaba convencido de que ella dejase que inspeccionara su región íntima, por ello, cesó el camino que emprendían sus dedos justo en su vientre, tapados por la cintura de sus pantalones. Ella, algo disgustada por su inesperada detención, supuso que el chico se había detenido por creer que se molestaría si probaba tentar su intimidad; al contrario, la pelirroja se había quedado con las ganas de ser acariciada, qué mejor que en ese lugar. Por lo tanto, para comunicarle a Alan que continuara, sujetó su brazo izquierdo y lo encaminó hacia abajo, acercando su mano con la zurda del muchacho, ambas descendieron incluso por debajo de las pantaletas de la chica, hasta que llegaron a un monte velloso, desde allí la extremidad femínea abandonaría el sitio para que el varón prosiguiera por sí solo. Manon giró su cabeza de nuevo para mirar de manera dulce al ojiazul, y besarlo con gran intensidad. Él correspondió sin tardanza, y le dio el valor para avanzar sobre sus genitales, pasando y raspando con sus uñas el dichoso monte lanudo sin problemas, aventurándose más sobre el territorio, hasta toparse con un pequeño cuerpo carnoso y esponjoso, que se encargaría de aumentar la satisfacción sexual de su acompañante. Encontró justo lo que estaba buscando. Reacomodó su dedo medio sobre aquel órgano, mientras que los demás abrieron unos "pliegues" increíblemente cómodos, frotando todo el conjunto. Alan disfrutaba enormemente la textura de esa área… ¡¿Qué decir de Manon?!

-¡AH!- Ella no pudo contener ese grito acumulado en su garganta, la joven no asimilaba el descomunal placer que él le proporcionaba al deslizar sus dedos sobre sus partes continuamente, además de los persistentes amasamientos que daba a sus senos… ¡La estaba volviendo loca! Por otra parte, Alan aún no creía que estaba al borde de hacer el amor con ella, con Manon, la chica de sus sueños, tocar su cuerpo era una experiencia del mismísimo paraíso, quería asegurarse de que no estaba en medio de otro estúpido sueño erótico, de abrir los ojos y amanecer vacío, sólo con una gran sábana por enjuagar y lavar. No, esa era la realidad, ella estaba bajo toda su disposición, las caricias que dejaba sobre esa sedosa y joven piel eran auténticas y estupendas. ¡Y todavía faltaba por hacer más!

Mientras seguía besándola, con su mano derecha el chico bajó lentamente los pantalones de las piernas de su compañera, hasta dejarlos caer, revelando sus delgadas, rojizas, finas, y mojadas pantaletas, podía observar sus níveas piernas desnudas… él debía acariciarlas. Sin separar sus labios con los de Manon, sacó sus dedos manchados del jugo mujeril de la muchacha de sus bragas, con ambos brazos hizo girar a la fémina hacia él, juntando sus torsos templados, posicionando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, sintiendo cómo ella rodeaba sus extremidades en su nuca para fortificar el besuqueo, volviéndolo más intenso e incandescente. La encaminaba despaciosamente hacia la cama, sentándola y recostándola con enorme pulcritud y dulzura. El muchacho se deshizo de su suéter negro, exponiendo sus brazos y abdomen levemente musculosos, y se situó encima de la joven, apegando su pelvis con la de la entrenadora, abalanzándose hacia ella consiguiendo lengüetear de nuevo su delicioso cuello. La pelirroja rasgaba con sus uñas la tersa espalda del varón, él mismo había reconocido lo bien que se sentían las uñas de la muchacha en su piel dorsal, le provocaban exhalar de placer en su ensalivado pescuezo, podían continuar así hasta toda la maldita tarde, seguir probándose, descubriéndose corporalmente ellos mismos y, claro, manifestándose amor.

La blusa que tenía Manon le fue resultando cada vez más estorbosa a Alan, él quería sentir su piel abdominal rozando con la suya, por lo que se deshizo de ésta quitándosela él mismo, levantando y sentando a la chica, haciendo que las piernas de la joven rodearan su cintura, así como éste colocaba las suyas entre sus finas caderas. El entrenador apreciaba a su acompañante en ropa interior, se sentía como un estúpido púbero, ese sostén concordaba bien para su pequeño y precioso busto, y sus pantaletas coloradas con bordados de rosas acentuaban las delicadas curvas que tenía. Era el cuerpo más hermoso que alguna vez habían visto sus ojos, para él era inigualable y maravilloso, para qué quería él pechos grandes y curvas exuberantes si la tenía a ella. Manon era mucho más que suficiente.

-Alan, me gustas.- Escuchó susurrar a la muchacha, una confesión que si bien no era comparable a un "te amo" pudo hacer vibrar al chico de emoción; miró el rostro notablemente enrojecido de la muchacha, efectivamente ella se sentía fuertemente atraída hacia Alan, él era una persona genial para ella, no era un chico cualquiera, era SU chico, y de nadie más, nadie lograba pasar el tiempo que Manon dedicaba para él y junto a él. Adoraba ver ese viril abdomen desvestido, era sólo para ella, ahora era su turno de sacar la lengua; sujetando la cara del entrenador, acercó su cabeza con parsimonia para degustar de su cuello varonil, besando y mordiendo de vez en cuando, percibía los alterados pulsos carotideos alborotados por ella misma, el ojiazul sólo gemía de gusto, no podía describir lo cuán gozosas eran las lameduras que la ojicastaña le propinaba. Ésta descendía lentamente hacia el pecho del joven, dejando un camino invisible de saliva en cualquier región de su torso, mientras Alan entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello rojizo de su compañera. La chica intentó retirar el cinturón que sostenía los pantalones de mezclilla del muchacho, pero al final éste terminó ayudándola, haciendo volar aquel objeto, del resto se encargaría ella, bajando y quitando los pantalones a su enamorado, dejándole con sólo una prenda que revelaba el "bulto" tenuemente enhiesto del varón, pese a que aún faltaba para que éste estuviera totalmente erguido, ambos sabían que ese miembro tarde o temprano iba a cumplir su papel en la situación que ambos estaban desarrollando. Aunque les originaba algo de intriga por imaginar cómo podrían reaccionar los dos si llegasen a la cópula, optaron por ignorar ese detalle y esperar a que pasara.

El chico tomó las manos de la entrenadora entre las suyas, se miraban con infinita dulzura, ambos se difundían confianza y seguridad.

-Quiero hacerte feliz Manon.- Anunció el ojiazul acariciando su mejilla izquierda, haciéndola sonreír y mirar al joven de forma dulce, ella creía plenamente en Alan, si bien tenía un poco de miedo por lo que iba a suceder sabía que él iba a satisfacerla de cualquier manera.

Acostando de nuevo a la pelirroja, el muchacho desabrochó con cuidado el sostén de su compañera, sonrió de victoria al conseguir quitar aquella prenda, dejándola caer de la cama, para por fin observar el bellísimo busto de su amada, sus diminutos y finos senos eran simplemente preciosos, tal y como él los había figurado al haberlos tocado antes, al observarlos sentía unas inmensas ganas de saborearlos, de recorrerlos con toda su boca. Por aquellas miradas sensuales del joven Manon dedujo que éste ansiaba acercarse a probar de sus pechos, así pues, ella misma, sujetando su cabeza con ambos brazos, acercaba al varón hacia su pecho, él se ponía realmente tenso y deseoso de lamer, agradecía bastante a la joven el permitirle degustar de su cuerpo; relamió el pecho izquierdo de la fémina, besando y cubriendo de saliva toda la piel que recubría esa redonda región, mientras que su mano zurda concedía finas caricias al seno derecho. Manon jadeaba al percibir la lengua y los dedos del varón tocando sus mamas, él adoraba oírla soltar chillidos gozosos, lograba excitarla de tal manera que lo hacían sentir feliz y ambicioso a continuar estimulando el placer de la joven. Su mano diestra descendía con lentitud hacia la cintura de la pelirroja, en tanto que elevaba su cabeza para juntar sus labios una vez más con los de ella y besarla con patente pasión. Sus dedos seguían bajando hacia sus caderas, para ir retirando la única prenda íntima que hacía falta por quitarle a la ojicastaña, la desprendía de sus piernas con mucha delicadeza, y finalmente arrojarlas al suelo. Ahora ella estaba completamente desnuda para él, se veía excesivamente hermosa a sus ojos, la miraba de pies a cabeza, todo de ella le gustaba, con simplemente observarla se ponía increíblemente desequilibrado por tanta belleza que dimanaba todo su ser femenil… ya no podía resistirse más, toda esa lujuria y voluptuosidad fueron directamente plasmados en sus órganos sexuales, haciendo levantar en su totalidad el miembro del varón.

-Oh…- Articuló la chica al observar la reciente reacción del muchacho. No quería demostrar el asombro y miedo que aquella erección le había provocado, pero el imaginar que "eso" iba a estar dentro de ella le atemorizaba. ¿Qué tal si le hacía daño? Para suerte de ambos, ella no se encontraba en su periodo fértil, por lo que quedaba descartada la posibilidad de un embarazo. Aun así, Manon conocía a la perfección cuál era el precio de entregar su virginidad, los dos lo sabían. Alan alzó a la joven de nuevo hacia él, acariciando sus cachetes la besó con interminable mansedumbre, mientras que la pelirroja apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-No quiero que hagamos algo que tú no quieras hacer.- Declaró el ojiazul, definitivamente él no la obligaría a realizar un acto sumamente delicado si ella estaba asustada, o en su defecto, que todavía tenga dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Porque Alan quería estar seguro de HACER EL AMOR con ella, no de tener una eventual relación sexual, aún estaba pendiente esa respuesta que quería escuchar de la muchacha, fuese ésta positiva o negativa, el chico no pensaba irse hasta oírla.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo Alan, mi chico.- Aseguró la ojicastaña sonriendo, deshaciéndose de los calzoncillos del varón de una buena vez, debía ser valiente por él, valía la pena entregarle su castidad al hombre que quería y deseaba. El entrenador se había entusiasmado de más al oír que ella ya lo consideraba de su propiedad, y el sentir sus delgados dedos pasando por sus muslos y piernas para apartar su última prenda, era simplemente encantador.

-Manon…- La llamó una vez que ella había terminado de desnudarlo enteramente, quería observar su cara angelical antes de tomar su cuerpo por completo y hacerla totalmente suya; ella le miró con tierna mirada, pero él notaba cierto pavor en su rostro, era normal que exhibiera ese sentimiento, y él intentaría ser lo más cauteloso posible para evitar lastimarla. Tomando su cabeza con sus manos se dispuso a besarla para transferirle valor y tranquilidad a la joven.

-No tengas miedo-. Pronunció, y cuidadosamente acercó sus caderas y las unía con las de ella; poco a poco, centímetro por centímetro, él estaba más adentro de su chica, hasta que su miembro impactó con la membrana que resguardaba el tesoro de su cuerpo. El dolor por supuesto no tardó en aparecer.

-Ah… Alan…- A diferencia de los anteriores gemidos que ella expulsaba, éstos definitivamente no eran causados por deleite. En efecto, el significante suplicio del sexo no iba a ser una excepción para Manon; el varón podía sentir cómo la muchacha clavaba ligeramente sus lisas uñas en su espalda. Por más que intentara, no lograba esconder su calvario, le apenaba que Alan le reprochara, tenía la esperanza de que él supiera lo que hacía y que el mal desaparecería una vez que estuviera totalmente adentro de ella. Conforme él se abría paso, el repliegue ligamentoso de la chica se reacomodaba y estiraba, y el dolor era más intenso e inaguantable… a tal punto de que las lágrimas rellenaron los ojos de la joven. El muchacho observó su rostro oculto en su pecho, y procedió a levantarlo con su brazo derecho; al verla, con sus mejillas mojadas y ruborizadas, sus ojos llorosos, oírla sollozar e inhalar débil y agitadamente…

¡Arceus! Le ardía el pecho, cada gemido de sufrimiento que soltaba su garganta le apuñalaba el alma, pese a que ella parecía haber autorizado su cometido, él no dejaba de pensar en el daño que le provocaba a la mujer que más amaba en su desgraciada vida, no soportaba el hecho de hacerla sentir un pesado tormento. Así, pues, debía compensar este incidente, por ello, prosiguió a terminar dentro de Manon, empujando fuertemente aquel maldito órgano que ocasionaba su tortura. Movió su pelvis tratando de hacerla encajar cómodamente con la de la fémina, aquella acción se encargó de amortiguar de cierta forma el dolor, mandando una agradable señal cinética gozosa, aunque no lo aliviara del todo, pausadamente dejaba de sufrir y empezaba a disfrutar de nuevo. Alan repetía los movimientos pélvicos para curar por completo su padecimiento, y desde luego volver a ver una faceta de satisfacción en ella.

-No llores más, aquí estoy contigo.- Enunció con demasiado sentimiento, dándole un tierno beso en los labios, depositando mayor confianza a la chica, y más adelante acercó su boca a su hombro, lamiéndolo y degustando el sabor de su piel, lo hacía con fuertes respiraciones, contrayendo su pecho de forma un poco violenta, y abrazando fuertemente a la pelirroja. Ella correspondió al abrazo, y percibía unas delgadísimas gotas de líquido resbalando en su fino dorso; comenzaba a teorizar qué era esa misteriosa sustancia empapando su espalda. Un pequeño sollozo del chico le confirmaron su suposición: él estaba llorando. Y no le pareció raro, el entrenador había exprimido un río de emociones acumulado en su corazón, debía presionar esa condenación abismal que lo anterior le había ocasionado. Pensar en infligir ese reciente "castigo" le hacía creerse convertido en un vil verdugo, dañando a la mujer que amaba, que deseaba… y era esa fascinación lasciva la que le daba motivos para sentenciarse todavía más.

Manon, al escucharlo y sentirlo deprimido, debía realizar algo que solamente ella misma era capaz de lograr: animarlo.

-Alan…- Agarró la cabeza del chico y le miró con la característica cara dulce y alegre que siempre emanaba cuando estaba con él, y lo acercó levemente hacia su cuello.

-Hazme feliz.- Le proclamó al joven, si alguien era la persona apta para levantar tan velozmente las energías de él sin duda alguna era ella. Y claro, él obedecería a cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese, mientras ella limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro del varón, éste iba directamente hacia su cuello y le propinaba atildadas caricias gustativas, hasta subir y besar su boca, intentando tocar su tímida lengua con la suya, la chica no tardó mucho en responder y enredar su órgano muscular con el suyo, produciendo un ritmo particular y repartimiento de saliva, intercambio de besos enardecidos y unos fuertes jadeos de gusto natural. La ojicastaña rodeaba la nuca y hombros de su compañero con sus brazos, durante el tiempo en que él no se cansaba de tocar su cintura y muslos.

-Perdóname Manon.- Dijo el ojiazul, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, no demoró en apreciar que ella no se sentía remordimiento alguno, estaba más que alegre por estar con él y de saber que lograron superar aquel mísero obstáculo, juntos.

-Todo está bien.- Expresó ella sonriéndole al chico y acariciando su cara, volviéndolo a besar y probar el sabor de su boca. Él, por supuesto, se dejó llevar por el besuqueo.

Ambos estaban desarrollando una experiencia ígnea de sentimientos puros y honestos, tanto Alan como Manon no sólo percibían una fuerte excitación sexual eminente, ellos eran bastante competentes para percatarse de que sus sensibilidades enamoradas estaban dando a luz, el amor que emitían era irrebatible. Eso daba la osadía al muchacho para volver a preguntar a su compañera la anterior interrogante para tratar de corroborar la situación. Sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Me amas?- Interrogó una vez más el varón entre cálidos suspiros, no iba a sentirse satisfecho hasta oír una afirmación de su cavidad oral.

-A-¡Ah!...- Pero ella sólo se limitaba a replicar gemidos de gozo, provocados por la intensa excitación que oscilaba por todo su cuerpo; claro que había escuchado la pregunta que Alan le hizo, sólo que la inmensa satisfacción no le permitía poder hablar.

-¿Me amas?- Volvió a preguntar un poco más ansioso y desesperado; pegaba las frágiles caderas de la ojicastaña con las suyas de una manera tan suave, lo suficiente para proporcionarle un oleaje de placer que le arrancaba quejidos de sus ya gastadas cuerdas bucales. ¡Cielo bendito! ¡Qué hombre! ¡Cuánta belleza desplegaban sus cabellos sudorosos y su estremecedora voz jadeante, que balbuceaba continuamente el nombre de la chica! ¡Y cómo olvidar sus maniobras! Que con cada segundo perdido en el tiempo encontraba siempre una novedosa forma de hacerla gritar débilmente con cada caricia de sus manos, cada movimiento de su cadera, cada rozar de pieles ajenas, todo era tan agradable para ella, un experimento que daba resultados perfectos y suficientes. Sin embargo, para Manon, la más increíble y bella sensación que sentía era el tener tan cerca a la persona más importante de su mundo, le preocupaba más que a ninguna, dominaba todo su joven ser, y que con esta experiencia había quedado más que claro lo que ambos sentían mutuamente.

Y esa fruición no se manifestaba únicamente por el deseo sexual complacido, el principal participante era el fuerte amor que los chicos se tenían entre sí, he por ello el disfrute de sus acciones, que expresaban sus sentimientos con pura sinceridad.

-Sí…- Expiró frotando sus labios con la oreja del ojiazul y aferrando sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo, logró provocar en el varón un ligero movimiento ameno en sus entrañas, quería volver a escuchar, necesitaba sentir esa sensación otra vez.

-¿Me amas?- Exclamó exaltado.

-Sí.- Respondió con un volumen mayor a la afirmación anterior.

-¿Me amas?-

-Sí.-

-¡¿Me amas?!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡¿ME AMAS?!-

-¡SÍ! ¡Alan te amo! Así como tú me amas a mí, porque me haces feliz, contigo me siento protegida, me haces madurar, me haces sentirme mujer a tu lado. Óyelo bien Alan, ¡Te amo!-Más claro no podía ser, un amor correlativo, mutuo, recíproco, exhibido con la entrega y compartición de sus cuerpos, que sabían perfectamente que eran las personas adecuadas, las indicadas, que no habría ningún otro ni ninguna otra que consiguiera despertar en ellos aquella pasión escondida en sus seres.

Alan reiteraba en su cabeza esas palabras tan hermosas de su amada, y mientras lo hacía, recostaba lentamente de nuevo a la pelirroja en el colchón, intensificando el meneo de caderas y transformándolo en leves placajes, besándola ardientemente en la boca y en el cuello, y como un tierno detalle, buscó las manos de la joven para tomarlas entre las suyas y estrujarlas con sutileza, y prosiguió con sus acciones. El golpeteo de la cabecera de latón contra la pared, el rechinar del somier de madera, el casi imperceptible ruido de los rozones de las sábanas y los sonidos guturales eran las claras evidencias de que había nacido el fruto de un cariño inmenso y constante; él, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, con poca rudeza y predominante dulzura, contemplando toda la estructura abdominal de la ojicastaña, frotando de cuando en cuando su boca con la tez del pecho de la fémina. Ella, simplemente recibía sumisamente de él, cada balanceo pelviano advertía una vibración de excitación asombrosa, le fascinaba la idea de tener en su interior la "herramienta viril" que originaba toda esa energía placentera, introducida en su pistilo maleable; era imposible no gemir y respirar agitadamente ante tales actos con propósitos lascivos así como generosos y solidarios.

Alan podía afirmar que estaba a punto de perder la cordura; ver a Manon soltando múltiples gemidos, observar sus pequeños senos bamboleando al son de su incesante contoneo… ¡Cómo deseaba ser un jodido Octillery para poder hacer todo lo que su mente perversa anhelaba llevar a cabo en ella! Pero desde luego, un angelical motivo lo impulsaba a figurar todo eso en su cabeza: poder darle una mayor satisfacción a la mujer que siempre ha estado en su mente, no siempre realizando actos sexuales. No. Manon era muchísimo más que una sencilla fantasía subjetiva para complacer sus instintos involuntarios, propios de un chico como él; ella era su motivo de ser quien era, su razón de ser feliz plenamente, su motor de vida, la adoraba tal y como ella era, odiaba verla cerca de otro joven como ella, él quería tenerla siempre a su lado, compartiendo momentos, siempre asegurándose de su seguridad sobre cualquier otra cosa… Manon ya le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer instante en que la vio, porque una ligera corazonada imprecisa y oculta en su semblante sereno y frío le avisaba que ella llegó a su vida para quedarse, y por supuesto que era algo que debía agradecer al destino, por brindarle toda la alegría y júbilo que suplicaba su desamparada existencia.

-Alan…- Suspiró la joven, desprendiendo un tórrido calor en el aliento fogoso de su boca, que impactaba con los labios humedecidos del líquido salival del chico, quien había erizado la mayor parte de los poros de su piel ante el llamado de la muchacha… Manon estaba completamente coordinada con Alan, sus pensamientos libidinosos, el sudor que empapaba las sábanas en las que yacía recostada, los frescos besos que recibía de él y que ella lograba sin problemas mover en sincronía sus labios con los suyos… evidentemente no faltaba el afecto emitido en sus corazones, produciendo un peculiar tamboreo de latidos exaltados y ordenados que traspasaban la piel de los amantes; perfectamente percibían en sus esencias fervorosas el espléndido fuego de concupiscencia abrasador que invadía por completo sus organismos excitados. La temperatura de dicho fuego proclamaba su llegada a alcanzar el auge definitivo, anunciándola por las inhalaciones apresuradas, los fieros besos, el sudor hirviente compartido… sin darse cuenta, Alan incrementó la intensidad y velocidad de sus movimientos pélvicos, sus instintos reinaron todas y cada una de sus extremidades, lo sometían a realizar fuertes embestidas cargadas de lujuria, y claro, Manon respondía con leves y al mismo tiempo, afanosos alaridos, éstos parecían implorar un estado de euforia mayor al que actualmente se encontraba la chica, se avecinaba el clímax, pronto ellos mismos cerrarían las puertas que encaminaban a una dimensión de aptitudes eróticas con cerrojo de oro, conforme más aumentaba la cómoda calentura más disfrute había y, lógicamente, se acercaba el orgasmo absoluto.

Con miradas suplicantes y agitadas, se observaban mutuamente, respiraban alterando sus pulmones y contrayendo el diafragma, sentían producir el mayor placer sensual que alguna vez hayan fabricado sus cuerpos.

-Manon…- Un firme llamado, para verificar si su compañera apreciaba la arribada de lo predicho. Una pícara sonrisa disfrazada de un contorno inocente y dulce entre sus ligeramente carnosos, rosados y finos labios curveados le comprobaron todo: estaba totalmente informada, eso la tenía entusiasmada, ansiosa y aspirante a sentir el aludido punto culminante de la excitación sexual que llevaban a cabo.

-Alan…- Gimió de la manera más atractiva y provocadora posible para incitar al varón a terminar en ella, que siguiera balanceándose más recio, que acercara su boca hacia sus pechos y los mojara con su lengua, trasladándola además por su cuello y finalmente terminar reposando en la suya, y… ¡vaya que lo hacía todo tan bien y acorde la complacía! Después de todo, Alan ya había descubierto qué le gustaba a Manon, cómo le gustaba, y cuánto le fascinaba, así tanto como a él.

-Manon…- Ahora él respondió, devolviendo el mismo tono llamativo y vehemente para dilatar los tímpanos lujuriosos de la fémina, se asimilaba a un divertido juego de correspondencia mutua, la típica frase de "si me das, yo te doy…" encajaba a la perfección con su peculiar situación, y una vez concluido el juego, ambos salían ganadores.

-Alan.-

-Manon.-

-Alan.-

-¡Manon!-

-¡Alan!-

-¡MANON!-

-¡ALAN!-

-¡MANON!-

Gritaban descontrolados por la liberación repentina de tensión entre sus voces ajetreadas, que significó la exudación de fluidos corporales, incluido el expulsado en el interior de la chica secretado por el miembro varonil. No se podían exigir más, se sentían más que satisfechos, completos, felices y algo cansados, se reacomodaron de nuevo, sin despegar sus miradas alegres y llenas de gracia. Alan abrazaba y rascaba la espalda esbelta de la chica, y ella acariciaba parsimoniosamente el abdomen del joven con sus pulcros dedos.

-Ha dejado de llover.- Aclaró la muchacha.

-Efectivamente.- Confirmó el muchacho. Dejaron pasar un sutil rato de tiempo, avanzando la noche, sin dejar de acariciarse castamente.

-Alan te amo, que jamás se te olvide.- Refutó la pelirroja, una oración vasta de sinceridad y dulzura, la chica ya sentía la totas seguridad y firmeza para decir lo que todo el tiempo había sentido por él, por Alan. Él, por otro lado, ya no sentía dudas, le había quedado claro lo mucho que se adoraban, no debían tener pena de amarse y demostrarse ese cariño especial. El muchacho levantó el rostro de su compañera y lo guiaba hacia el suyo, para propiciarle un tierno beso en la frente, y regalarle una confortable mirada afectuosa, Manon era todo para él, su imagen desprovista de ropa respaldaba la infinita belleza que emanaban todas sus facciones fisionómicas, por ella indiscutiblemente daba su vida entera.

-Lo tendré siempre en mente.- Contestó honesto, sin dejar de contemplarla, y ella aprobaba la total perdición de sus ojos al mantenerlos clavados en los suyos. Éstos, poco a poco se agotaban, los párpados decaían extenuados, las conciencias de ambos únicamente se concentraban en dormir y reposar después de un frenesí sensitivo. La calma y tranquilidad los reinaba. La noche estrellada, fresca, con carentes nubes y una brisa plácida humectaba las malezas y se intercalaba entre las pieles de todos los Pokémon de la floresta. Pronto el Sol daría lugar a un nuevo día con flamantes circunstancias.

El primer haz de luz iluminaba el cristal de la ventana, impactando en el rostro del joven; la somnolencia le impedía abrir sus adormilados párpados que aún no acostumbraban el brillo de la luz solar, hasta que un aroma endulzante se escabulló en sus fosas nasales, un olor que conmovió a sus papilas gustativas y estimuló su apetito. La fragancia era muy buena, al parecer, esa exquisita emanación era expulsada por… un par de panqueques con miel, acompañados de una pieza ahumada de filete de Magikarp sazonado con… ¿salsa de soya? La curiosidad venció la pereza del chico, optó por abrir de una vez sus ojos y descubrir el origen de la causa de su despertar. Grande fue la sorpresa que obtuvo al ver a Manon con una bandeja, adornada con la comida que su olfato logró presagiar.

-Despierta Snorlax.- Dijo burlona, con una sonrisa y acercándose a la cama para desayunar junto al adormilado muchacho. Alan sólo rió ante el comentario, mientras se vestía. El desayuno lucía espléndido, pare él, fue un detalle pintoresco, perfecto para iniciar la mañana. Cogió los cubiertos para cortar la carne de Magikarp y probarlo. No era un manjar preciado pero era suficiente para sus expectativas, y el hecho de saber que las manos de la fémina tocaron esos productos alimenticios le hacían degustar bien del almuerzo.

-¿Te gustó?- Interrogó ella, le interesaba mucho saber la opinión de Alan, se había esforzado en levantarse temprano e intentar no quemarse ni excederse en poner de más ciertos condimentos, hizo lo que pudo, y ella misma se había comprometido en mejorar sus aptitudes culinarias, y estaba más convencida ahora que desarrollaría un moderno estilo de vida con él.

-No está mal.- Respondió el entrenador a su interrogante, obviamente él sabía el gran esmero que Manon puso para traerle el desayuno en la cama. Cualquier persona "normal" podría sentirse insatisfecha por ese tipo de contestación, pero ella no, se sentía más que bien, pues se había esforzado en complacerlo a él, a su hombre, presentía dicha oración y estaba contenta de escuchar que Alan estaba agradecido. Al terminar de desayunar, y dejar casi nada en la bandeja más que unas cuantas manchas de soya y miel, él se acercó levemente hacia ella, tomó sus manos apretándolas con las suyas y las besaba tiernamente.

-Gracias.- Terminó el chico. Era más de lo que ella podía pedir; la grata dulzura con la que Alan situaba sus labios en la piel de sus manos le hacía sentir tanta felicidad y orgullo de estar al lado de un hombre tan maravilloso, que la amaba, la respetaba y la protegía.

-Pero dejaste caer un cabello.- Añadió, con algo de picardía reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¡No no! Fui muy cuidadosa…- La aturdida jovencita se abalanzó sobre la cama para verificar si la alegación de Alan era cierta, no pareció ver que simplemente cayó en una "inocente" jugarreta por parte del varón. La observó con impudicia y gozoso de verla más cercana con él.

-No veo ningún cabe-…- Fue interrumpida por un repentino beso totalmente preparado y lleno de pasión, el joven aprovechó la oportunidad para descargar su agradecimiento con una peculiar forma. Ella no tardó en responder y únicamente se dejó manipular, comprimiendo suavemente sus labios con los de su viril compañero, sintiendo nuevamente una tensión y sensación de lujuria placentera.

-Amaneciste mucho más hermosa.- Dijo pausadamente por los suspiros agitados, se separó unos milímetros para verla un poco mejor, haciendo colisionar sus alientos desenfrenados. La pelirroja hizo cierto gesto de desagrado, fingiéndolo por el mísero hedor que desprendía la boca del varón, y ella aplicó el mismo juego, con un fin divertido.

-Amm… gracias, aliento de Muk.- Musitó la chica, frunciendo levemente su rostro de manera cómica. El ojiazul rió al escuchar la oración y optó por seguirle el juego a la fémina.

-Vaya, hasta arrugando la cara te ves hermosa.- Y cuando terminó de enunciar esas palabras le robó otro beso más a Manon, mucho más apasionado y lascivo que el anterior, el cual ella correspondió al instante.

-De… berías a…searte.- Gemía la muchacha completamente ebria de deseo, similar al varón.

-Deberíamos.- Expresó él con una sonrisa latente.

-¡No digas más!- Exclamó ella tomando la quijada de su compañero y procedió a besarlo con fiereza. Alan se levantó de la cama para cargar a la ojicastaña entre sus brazos sin despegar sus labios con los de ella, se encaminaron al cuarto de baño, con un simple empujón abrieron la puerta, y, una vez adentro, continuaron manifestando su amor pulcro e impecable.

Sin conciencia alguna y sólo actuando conforme a sus corazones, cerraron el portón de golpe, para disfrutar más su intimidad, pues, el día apenas comenzaba.

Fin :3

Agradecimientos especiales la Onee san Lucero :v por regañarme y apoyarme con el lemon :P

¡Y sobretodo a mi pony! Que si no me hubiese terapiado esto nunca se hubiera escrito XD


End file.
